1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a chip on film (COF) type semiconductor package including a semiconductor chip and a tape-automated bonding (TAB) tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first prior art method for manufacturing a COF-type semiconductor package is now explained. First, a semiconductor chip is placed face down onto a TAB tape. As a result, the semiconductor chip is electronically and mechanically connected to the TAB film. Then, the semiconductor chip and the TAB tape are mounted on a resin potting stage, so that thermosetting resin is potted from a resin potting nozzle into a gap between the semiconductor chip and the TAB tape by using the capillary phenomenon. Then, the semiconductor package is moved to a baking stage where a pre-baking operation and a post-baking operation are carried out to calcine and harden the resin. After that, an external electrode forming operation and a dicing operation are carried out, to complete the semiconductor package. This will be explained later in detail.
In the above-described first prior art manufacturing method, however, voids may be generated within the resin due to the unevenness of the TAB tape, the fluctuation of viscosity of the resin and the like, which would degrade the reliability such as the humidity resistance characteristics of the semiconductor package.
A second prior art method for manufacturing a COF-type semiconductor package is explained next (see: JP-11-97586-A). First, a semiconductor chip is also placed face down onto a TAB tape. In this case, a penetration hole is perforated in the insulating layer of the TAB tape. Then, the semiconductor chip and the TAB tape are mounted on metal molds, so that resin is potted into a gap between the semiconductor chip and the TAB tape as well as the entire front surface by using a vacuum casting process. In this case, even if voids are generated within the resin, such voids would be leaked from the penetration hole. Then, necessary operations are performed upon the semiconductor package, to complete it. This also will be explained later in detail.